universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman vs. Dracula
Bill Finger}} | starring = Rino Romano Peter Stormare Tara Strong Tom Kenny Kevin Michael Richardson Alastair Duncan | music = | cinematography = | editing = | aspect ratio = 4:3 (DVD) 16:9 (iTunes) | studio = Warner Bros. Animation | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = }} The Batman vs. Dracula is a 2005 direct-to-video animated movie based on The Batman television series. It has a much darker tone than the show, and features Vicki Vale (in her first animated appearance, voiced by Tara Strong, who voiced Barbara Gordon / Batgirl on The New Batman Adventures). The movie was released to DVD on October 18, 2005 and made its television debut on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on October 22, 2005. It was released on DVD as a tie-in with the live action Batman Begins. When the film was first aired on TV, the TV rating given was TV-Y7-FV as it was assumed that it was going to be in the same tone as the kids TV series; however since there were more adult themes, blood and violence in general and that this was intended for a more adult audience rather than just 7–12-year-olds, the rating was later changed to TV-PG on the air. It is unrated on DVD. Plot The Joker and the Penguin break out of Arkham Asylum and race each other to find a stash of stolen money hidden within a crypt in Gotham Cemetery. The Joker is quickly intercepted by the Batman and apparently dies when he falls into a river and is electrocuted by his super-charged joy buzzers while the Penguin takes the opportunity to enter the cemetery himself. While searching through a crypt, the Penguin accidentally cuts his hand while using his umbrella-sword to open a coffin he hopes contains the money, finding a body instead. The blood from his hand drips on the corpse's heart, which brings it to life; it is none other than the vampire lord Count Dracula, his body having been moved from Transylvania to Gotham City after his "death." After attacking and turning a watchman at the cemetery into a vampire, Dracula hypnotizes the Penguin into becoming his non-vampiric servant so that he may lead him through Gotham to feed and guard his coffin during the day while he regains his strength. While patrolling the city, the Batman witnesses a vampire attack, but decides to put the incident at the back of his mind and, as Bruce Wayne, proceeds to host a corporate party at his manor. The invigorated Dracula appears at the party, disguised as a cultural anthropologist under the name Dr."Alucard", ("Dracula" spelled backwards) claiming to be visiting to study the Batman (believing his legacy had an influence on Batman's existence), and takes an interest in Vicki Vale, a reporter who is interviewing and dating Bruce. After failing to turn Bruce into a vampire to quench his thirst, Dracula turns a waiter into a vampire that assaults Bruce's butler Alfred. Realizing the imminent danger, Bruce immediately deduces "Alucard" is Dracula. Upon further research, Bruce learns that Dracula is behind the disappearances of several Gotham citizens, who have been dubbed "Lost Ones" by the media and turned into vampires, and attempts to find a way to synthesize a vaccine for the victims. Due to eyewitnesses claiming to see a bat-like figure during the attacks, however, it is mistakenly reported that the Batman is behind the disappearances instead. When Batman goes to Gotham Cemetery to look for Dracula, he gets chased down by a SWAT unit, all of whose members are taken by Dracula as they chase him back into the city. During a fight with the Batman, Dracula offers him to join him in his conquest of Gotham, though the Batman naturally refuses. Just as Dracula has the Batman at his mercy, the sun rises and Dracula is forced to retreat, vowing to kill Batman for rejecting his offer. At the cemetery, the Joker reappears alive and well and confronts the Penguin, saying the shock to his head helped. He asks where the treasure is, thinking Penguin has already found it, chasing him into Dracula's tomb. However, despite Penguin's warning to not to open Dracula's coffin, Joker ends up "breakfast in bed, fresh-squeezed" for Dracula. The Batman tracks down the vampire Joker as he feasts in a blood bank and captures him. While the Batman attempts to concoct an antidote from the Joker's infected cellular structure, Alfred discovers that Dracula once had a vampire bride, Carmilla Karnstein, who met her demise when she was exposed to sunlight. During his research, however, Bruce stands up an understanding Vicki, who is soon kidnapped by Dracula. Finally, the Batman is able to cure the Joker of his vampirism and ascertain the location of Dracula's lair in Gotham Cemetery before returning him to Arkham. He then proceeds to mass-produce the vaccine to defeat Dracula and cure his victims. Dracula attempts to sacrifice Vicki's soul to reanimate his bride Carmilla. Upon learning that Vicki has been kidnapped, the Batman rushes to Dracula's lair with his anti-vampirism vaccine and arsenal of weapons, defeating and curing all the "Lost Ones" that attack him in the catacombs beneath Gotham Cemetery. The Batman then frees Vicki, disrupting the reanimation ritual. Dracula sends the Penguin to recapture Vicki while he fights the Batman, who lures Dracula into the Batcave and towards his prototype solar energy-storing machine and incinerates him with the sunlight stored within, reducing Dracula to a pile of ash and bones. This also frees the Penguin from his control who, while chasing Vicki, finally finds the hidden treasure that caused all the trouble in the first place. Sadly for Penguin, he is arrested and blamed for Dracula's kidnappings, causing the media to think he was forcing people to find the treasure. Having defeated an ultimate evil, the Batman triumphantly continues his duties to defend Gotham against anyone who may threaten its safety. Cast * Rino Romano as The Batman / Bruce Wayne * Peter Stormare as Dracula * Tara Strong as Vicki Vale * Tom Kenny as The Penguin * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Joker * Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth Previous versions of The Batman vs. Dracula *The movie may have been inspired by the 1991 Elseworlds story titled Batman & Dracula: Red Rain by Doug Moench, Kelley Jones, and Malcolm Jones III; where Batman encounters Dracula and becomes a vampire, which the story was continued in Batman: Bloodstorm and Batman: Crimson Mist. In the two sequels Inker Malcolm Jones was replaced by John Beatty. *There have been two other movies in which Batman fought Dracula: Batman Dracula (1964) and Batman Fights Dracula (1967). However, neither of these movies was authorized by DC Comics. *One of the very earliest Batman villains, in fact, was a vampire, The Monk, who debuted in 1939 (exactly one year before the Joker's debut). * Batman fought against the vampire Gustav Decobra in Detective Comics #455 (January, 1976) ''The Batman Strikes'' #15: The Lost Ones This moody tale, which guest-stars the Penguin, serves as a companion piece to The Batman vs. Dracula, and introduces Dracula into Gotham City. Even though the Penguin is under Dracula's control, that doesn't keep him from tending to his own business. He exploits the missing Gothamites/The Lost Ones, by kidnapping citizens and holding a ransom, and is aided by the Kabuki Twins. As the issue comes to a close, Batman is about to apprehend Penguin when he is rescued by Dracula. Dracula doesn't appreciate the exploitations of his activity, and makes sure to keep Penguin on a tighter leash. Reception Critical reaction to The Batman vs. Dracula has been mixed. Maurice Cobbs of DVD Verdict said, "The Batman vs. Dracula was good enough that I wish it had been better, but in the final analysis, the product is exceptionally average. While there are good points to this production, they just aren't plentiful enough to overcome the flaws, and while this may be a spooky and entertaining diversion for the younger set, more mature viewers may be left wanting." Batman-on-Film wrote, "Overall, I enjoyed The Batman vs. Dracula. If you group all the animated Batman movies together, this is one of the better ones. I give it a grade of B- and would tell any Bat-fan to add it to their Bat-DVD collection." The World's Finest Online said, "In the end, the negatives barely register in the grand scale of things. The movie has an excellent story, great dialogue (sans puns), amazing animation, perfect voice actors and a score that keeps up and enhances them all. There’s very little not to like about this film." Kevin L. Carvell of Cinema Crazed said, "Though incredibly predictable and by the numbers, this is a really good and fun animated action horror combination that picks up the slack with Batman as he's supposed to be while fighting Dracula as he's supposed to be. Stormare approaches the role with enthusiasm making this all the more watchable." The SF, Horror, and Fantasy Film Review wrote, "It feels more like a case of the comic-book canon having been twisted out of shape in order to make it work as a vampire story. The title team-up intrigues one, but you can’t help but think how much more depth and character could have been invested into the effort if The Batman vs. Dracula had been made as part of the Bruce Timm universe." References External links * * *The Batman vs. Dracula at TV.com *The Batman vs. Dracula @ The World's Finest *The Batman vs. Dracula @ BYTB: Batman Yesterday, Today and Beyond *The Batman vs. Dracula at Legions Of Gotham Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2005 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Animated features released by Warner Bros. Category:Dracula films Category:Films based on television series Category:DC animation Category:Vampires in film Category:Animated Batman films Category:The Batman (TV series) Category:Fictional crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover animation Category:2005 Category:Film Category:Non-Universal Film